Amar más allá de la Muerte
by Winned
Summary: Milo y Camus se conocen desde que ambos son niños, una vieja amistad que perdura sin importar los años que pasen. Pero... ¿Y cuando el sentimiento de por medio se convierte en algo mas? Milo recordara y quizás, se enamore o muera otra vez. Yaoi.
1. Amor Reprimido

-¿Quién es el?- pregunte con inocencia apenas te vi. Quien podría advertirme en ese entonces todos los acontecimientos que provocarían mi curiosidad. No importa que, aun ahora…no me arrepiento de nada. Haberte conocido, estar a tu lado tantos años… haberte amado… fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme en la vida.

-Camus, un prodigio originario de Francia…escuche que entreno largos años en las frías tierras de Siberia. Así como nosotros, es un aspirante a convertirse en el siguiente caballero dorado de esta generación- respondió el griego, mi compañero y rival, Aioria, quien entrenaba arduamente con la misiva de obtener la cloth dorada de leo y ser, al igual que su hermano, un poderoso protector de la Diosa Athena –Espera, ¡Milo… ¿A dónde vas?!-

-Ahora regreso, quiero verlo entrenar. Continúa sin mí- Murmure sin dirigirle la mirada. Cruce al otro extremo del coliseo solo para verte entrenar. A diferencia de todos los demás a nuestro alrededor que portábamos un aspecto sucio, vago y descuidado debido al duro entrenamiento y al desalmado sol…eras la completa excepción. Tu ropa estaba en las mejores condiciones y no había ni una sola gota de sudor perceptible en tu cuerpo, dándote una apariencia completamente fresca y serena.

Fue la primera vez que lo te vi combatir, unías tus manos en un rápido pero elegante movimiento para luego pronunciar con autoridad unas palabras que no llegue a comprender en ese momento. Fue entonces que tu contrincante fue envestido por lo que para mí fue un rayo helado dejándolo fuera de combate en el acto. Mi corazón latió de emoción, tu rostro permaneció serio de inicio a fin, lo cual fueron apenas segundos. Quise luchar contra ti.

Muchos se acercaron en auxilio del perdedor, quien enfurecido por su perdida bramo maldiciones contra ti…pero tú optaste por callar e ignorar. Me acerque a ti, como un niño al parque de diversiones. Todavía recuerdo tu mirada hacia mí, y desde entonces nunca en mi vida pude olvidar aquellos bellos ojos lavanda y esa perfecta melena azul turquesa…así como el pálido tono de tu piel. En ese momento, tenía muchas cosas que decirte, anhele conocerte… pero apenas te tuve frente a mí, no supe en su momento que me sucedió pero mi voz se enmudeció y mis ojos no quisieron más que contemplarte.

-¿Necesitas algo?- preguntaste fastidiado por mi constante mirada. Lo siguiente, siempre que lo recuerdo no puedo parar de reír. Por alguna razón… te dije tales palabras.

-Eres hermoso- susurre lo suficientemente audible para ti. Acto seguido, tu puño golpeo mi rostro. Es gracioso, el pensar que lo nuestro comenzó de esa manera, aunque claro, en ese entonces solo éramos dos mocosos con 7 años.

* * *

Mi primer recuerdo de ese día, fue que Aioria me mando volando lejos por una fuerte patada que me lanzo en el estómago. Me reincorpore levantando el rostro en vista al cielo en señal de súplica por un poco de agua.

Fue entonces que sentí el cosmos del griego acercarse, de solo pensarlo mi cuerpo gritaba -¡Dejémoslo por hoy, estoy muy cansado!- pronuncie volviendo a tirarme en el suelo de espaldas con los brazos abiertos, mi cuerpo entero se encontraba sucio y entumecido.

El griego sonrió fanfarronamente -Está bien, siempre y cuando admitas mi victoria-

Yo solo solté una carcajada -Sera mejor que no te acostumbres, Aioria-

Pateo la suela de mi sandalia de forma amistosa –Descansa. Nos veremos luego, iré a ver a mi hermano-

-Está bien, nos vemos- murmure con una sonrisa entre los labios y comencé a relajarme, mis ojos contemplaron el azul del cielo y el agradable aroma de la naturaleza… las facciones de mi rostro se relajaron y entonces, sin darme cuenta de ello, me quede dormido.

-Milo… Milo…- repetía una voz constantemente, podía escucharla, era algo familiar. Fue entonces que abrí los ojos con sobre exaltación. Vi rápidamente a mí alrededor y note que ya el sol había desfallecido. Mi vista era borrosa, me sentía extraño –Milo…- volvió a murmurar esa voz intentando obtener mi atención, pero entonces perdí el conocimiento.

Cuando desperté me encontraba en una pequeña habitación, similar a la mía, de las que permitían el hospedaje a aspirante como caballero durante su estadía en el santuario. Voltee el rostro con cuidado y fue entonces que te encontré ahí, observándome minuciosamente.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pronuncie sintiendo un ligero ardor en la garganta.

-Es mi habitación-

-¿Porque estoy aquí?-

-Te encontré durmiendo cerca de los campos, no lograbas recuperar el conocimiento por ti mismo y tenías una fiebre muy elevada. No sé dónde te hospedas así que te traje aquí- De la nada posaste tu mano sobre mi frente, estaba fría. Podía sentir como elevabas levemente tu cosmos y disminuías la temperatura de tus dedos. La sensación era muy agradable, me sentía tan bien.

Sonreí y recuerdo haberte visto con ternura -Eres muy amable, Camus- Quizás fue la fiebre, pero creo que en la comisura de tus labios se posó una breve sonrisa similar a la mía, una angelical y amorosa.

-Está bien. Sería una estupidez que alguien con la capacidad para ser un caballero muriera por una simple fiebre- Solté una carcajada gozoso de la atención que le dabas al calor de mi cuerpo.

-Tu maestro… ¿No te meterás en problemas por esto?- pregunte tocando con cuidado la mano que reposaba en mi frente, pero al sentir el contacto de inmediato te apartaste y esquivaste la mirada. Pude notar un ligero sonrojo adornar tus mejillas. Solo años después, entendería el porqué de tu reacción.

-Mi maestro es muy amable, esto es irrelevante como para causarle una cólera- Te mire con ingenuidad y comencé a reír, tú me observaste con curiosidad y sonreíste de lado.

Poco tiempo después te habías vuelto caballero dorado protegido por la constelación de Acuario y yo por la constelación de Escorpio. Nuestros compañeros, en su mayoría eran igual de jóvenes que nosotros. A mí para entonces solo me interesaba una cosa… estar junto a mi mejor amigo.

Mi amistad con Aioria se volvió inestable al enterarme de que su amado hermano intento asesinar a Athena, todo en lo que pensaba relacionado a él era… "¿Qué pasaría si la oscuridad también asecha su corazón? El patriarca comete un error en darle la cloth dorada de leo al hermano del traidor". Años después me enteraría de la verdad y lamentaría el haber sido tan cruel con Aioria. Éramos niños, teníamos siete años y aun así teníamos una gran responsabilidad sobre nuestros hombros.

Pese a tener muchas responsabilidades como caballero dorado, recuerdo muchas veces escabullirme y pasar por las casas de sagitario y capricornio solo para ir a verte. Los niños normales que vivían en la aldea a las afueras del santuario jugaban a las escondidas, nosotros a ver quién superaba primero la velocidad de la luz. Sin duda, éramos adorables. Pero el tiempo pasó, dejamos de ser unos simples mocosos. Decidiste que proteger a Athena era más importante. Recuerdo la sensación…quise llorar pero no lo hice, mi corazón se quebró al verte partir. Te pedí que no escribieras; eso me hubiera matado más rápido.

Con lentitud los años pasaron y siempre que me encontraba en el santuario me sentía solo sin ti, por lo que siempre trataba de encontrarme ocupado tomando cualquier misión que el patriarca designara. Sin embargo, de la nada…regresabas, eso me hacía feliz… aun si solo llegara a verte dos veces por año. Esa era la señal de que seguías con vida y que volverías a mi lado… y quizás, esta vez… te quedarías. Y todo volverá a ser como antes…

-¡Camus! ¡Camus de Acuario!- repetía lleno de emoción al entrar a tu templo.

-Señor, nuestro amo lo atenderá enseguida, le informaremos de su llegada así que espere aquí por favor- repetían las mujeres que servían al santuario para detenerme pero siempre las ignoraba y entraba a tus aposentos sin pudor alguno. Aún recuerdo esa vez, te vi y mi corazón latió con fuerza dentro de mi pecho. Ya no eras un niño, tenías diecisiete años. Poseías un cuerpo viril bien trabajado, con brazos fuertes así como tus largas piernas, un pecho inflado y visible abdomen marcado por tu ajustada camisa. Tu cabello estaba más largo y tu rostro era masculino y atractivo. Tus ojos lavanda jamás cambiaron, eran igual de bellos como la primera vez que los vi. Eras hermoso sin la ostentosa armadura que cubriera tu cuerpo.

-Camus…-

Te diste la vuelta y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en tus labios –Milo…-

-Regresaste- pronuncie con alegría en lo que fue apenas un susurro.

-Solo por un tiempo, pronto tendré que irme otra vez-

La tristeza se reflejó en mi rostro -¿Irte? ¿Por qué?-

Tu rostro se mostró serio -Mis alumnos siguen entrenando en Siberia, no puedo dejarlos a su suerte por demasiado tiempo-

-¿Están solos sin ti?-

Tú sonreíste y dirigiste tú mirada en dirección al norte -No. Un antiguo alumno mío los guiara en mi ausencia-

Me acerque con cuidado a ti y tome tu mano, te apartaste y evadiste mi contacto físico como visual. Yo sonreí -Estoy feliz de que estés aquí-

Intente ver tu rostro, estabas ligeramente avergonzado -Gracias por pasar por sagitario y capricornio solo para darme la bienvenida-

-Acabas de llegar ¿Estás cansado?-

Volteaste a verme y me regalaste una cara afligida junto con una sonrisa avergonzada -Lo lamento-

Sonreí cálidamente–Duerme…-

-¿Eh? Pero tú… has venido hasta aquí y hace meses que no hemos sabido del otro-

-Está bien, ya habrá tiempo para hablar-

Fue de las pocas veces que me hiciste caso. Te recostaste con cuidado sobre la cama y yo me senté en el suelo junto a ti.

-¿Te quedaras?- preguntaste con los parpados rogando reposo.

-Quiero verte dormir- pronuncie con dulzura. No te negaste aunque seguramente pensaste, "Que infantil…"; al poco rato te quedaste dormido, prueba de la absoluta confianza que tenías en mí. Tome tu mano con cuidado evitando despertarte. La razón por la que siempre evitabas esa clase de contacto físico fue porque hiciste un juramento de castidad en Francia, tú país natal y considerabas esos pequeños gestos de cariño indebidos. Me lo dijiste al perder la apuesta de llegar a ser más alto que yo a los diez años.

Me incline sobre tu rostro y deposite un suave beso en tus labios. Me sentía un traidor, un blasfemo al acercarme a ti con dobles intenciones… siempre que pensaba en ti o estaba a tu lado el arrepentimiento amenazaba con apoderarse de mí. Mis labios rugían como león hambriento y mis manos sudaban de ansiedad por tomar la tentación ahí presente. Anhelaba decirte la verdad, contarte todo lo que mi corazón callaba sin ataduras o engaños… quería demostrarte el sincero cariño que sentía por ti; pero temía perderte otra vez y para siempre.

Tome un mechón de tus largos cabellos y lo bese al sentir lagrimas correr por mis mejillas -Athena… suplico tu perdón. Estoy locamente enamorado de él…-


	2. Sentimientos Axfisiante

-Milo…- Escuche una voz clamar mi nombre con suavidad –Milo…- era dulce, suave y familiar. No quería abrir mis ojos, si lo hacía… quizá desaparecería como otras veces –Milo…- Fue entonces cuando la curiosidad gano y abrí mis ojos con lentitud y te encontré frente a mí. Aun estabas recostado sobre la cama y yo al parecer me había quedado dormido mientras velaba tu sueño.

-Camus…-

Sonreíste -Te quedaste dormido. ¿No tienes obligaciones por hacer?-

Me acurruque enterrando mi rostro en las sabanas, olían como tú -No, por el momento. Siempre voy a las misiones que el patriarca me encomienda y regreso con noticias satisfactorias, no creo que tenga inconveniente con que me desaparezca por un rato- Normalmente me hubieras sermoneado por mi comentario pero solo te mantuviste en silencio. Desconcertado, levante el rostro, ahora estabas sentado sobre la cama con un rostro afligido -Camus… ¿Qué ocurre?-

Me miraste intentado poner buena cara pero no lo conseguiste, preferiste darme la espalda -Yo…lo lamento, pasaron tantas cosas que…-

Me levante del suelo y toque tu hombro-Si necesitas alguien quien te escuche o que simple mente este a tu lado, sabes que puedes contar conmigo por siempre-

Hubo silencio, con lentitud asentiste la cabeza y revelaste el sufrimiento que atormentaba tu corazón -Isaac murió- Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par ante la sorpresa, trate de mantener la calma tomando asiento junto a ti. Coloque mi brazo sobre tus hombros, no iba a decirte que lamentaba tu perdida o estupideces como de que él ahora estaba en un lugar mejor; pero iba a estar junto a ti… ayudándote a sanar esa terrible herida. Levantaste el rostro y volteaste a verme sin repudiar mi brazo que te abrazaba con ternura; quizá fue el primer gesto de afecto que no rechazaste de mi parte.

-…Camus- murmure al notar las primeras lagrimas que escapaban de tus bellos ojos lavanda. Tú, entre todos los santos dorados te destacas por ser el más frio, no solo por tus técnicas si no por tu personalidad… pocas personas llegan a conocer tu otra cara; la de un hombre de corazón bondadoso cansado de asfixiar sus emociones. El hecho de que yo sea nombrado digno de confianza por ti, hace tiritar a mi corazón…al ser yo mismo consciente de que en realidad te miento y que soy un ser egoísta al sentirme feliz porque me enseñas todo de ti. Es fácil quitarte toda la ropa y tener sexo, las personas lo hacen todo el tiempo. Pero abrir tu alma a alguien, dejarlo entrar en tu espíritu, pensamientos, miedos, futuro, esperanzas, sueños…eso es estar desnudo -Camus…- murmure alzando mi mano izquierda para limpiar tus pálidas mejillas. Te abrace con más fuerza.

-Milo…- susurraste con un quiebre en tu voz bajando la mirada. Con la mano levante tu rostro tomándote por la barbilla, y contemple tus ojos lavanda que no dejaban de llorar…así fue como quede hipnotizado, toda la cordura y el autocontrol que canalizaba desde hace años se esfumo.

-Camus…- Mi corazón latía con fuerza, tuve ganas de gritar. No podía dejar de ver tus pálidas mejillas, tus ojos hermosos, el largo de tu cabello… tus labios.

-¿Milo?- Murmuraste mi nombre confundido por mi silencio, pero eso solo acelero el latir de mi corazón. Fue entonces que sucedió, lo que creí que jamás me atrevería a hacer en toda mi vida… te bese y por primera vez, no estabas dormido. Fue un beso sencillo, quizás apenas un toque… pero transmitía millones de sentimientos implorando surgir. Volví a besarte, ahora con más profundidad. Recuerdo como te recosté con cuidado sobre la cama y sin soltar tu boca te abrace con fuerza contra mi pecho. Fue cuando mis manos comenzaron a recorrer tu cuerpo, traviesas, aventureras… llenas de amor para dar. Tire de tu largo cabello y comencé a besar tu cuello… me sentía en la gloria.

-¡M…Milo!- gritaste de la nada y de inmediato me quede inmóvil, perplejo…analizando lo que estaba haciendo; te mire en silencio, lucias molesto, asustado…en shock. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido conmigo?

No solo había perdido el control, te había insultado al ser consciente de tu juramento de castidad. Rápidamente me baje de la cama y evite mirar a aquellos ojos que sabía, no dejaban de mirarme en busca de respuestas -Lo siento, yo…- Me tembló la quijada, no sabía que decir, me sentía avergonzado…ya no había manera de actuar normal frente a ti. Temí lo peor, ¿Sentirías asco de mí, odio tal vez? ¿Te alejarías aún más y ya nada sería como antes? -Lo siento…Fue una broma muy pesada, discúlpame-

-Milo… ¿A caso tu…?-

Intente actuar con naturalidad y sonreí sin verte a la cara -Te veré luego ¿Esta bien? Con permiso- Ni siquiera espere una respuesta tuya, salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo evitar perderte?


	3. Dolor cegador

Aún recuerdo ese día, fue quizás el día en el que me odie como nunca. Todavía no había tenido la oportunidad para darte la cara. No por cobardía, sencillamente tú te encontrabas muy ocupado realizando informes que justificaran que tu lejanía del Santuario no era solo un desperdicio de tiempo y salta a tus labores -Milo…- levante la cabeza y encontré a Aioria. Fruncí el señor y contemple el otro extremo del coliseo evitando mirarlo a la cara. Ya era tarde, el sol estaba a punto de desfallecer así que ya no había ni un alma entrenando a nuestro alrededor.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunte con arrogancia.

Note su postura, reflejaba incomodidad, furia…y tristeza -Hago vigilancia de rutina, pero si mi presencia te incomoda me iré-

Diré la verdad, una parte de mi corazón dolió -No… no del todo- Baje la mirada, estaba teniendo una semana terrible; poco es decir que me sentía la mierda de los puercos.

-¿Paso algo?-

Solté una pequeña risa mientras lo miraba lleno de arrogancia -¿Qué podría importarte a ti?- Pero… el me miraba con tristeza, como si me tuvieses lastima. Eso me enfureció, porque me hizo sentirme basura

-Cuando niños, solías ser mi amigo- Me puse de pie de golpe apretando los puños con fuerza.

-¡¿Pues olvídalo quieres?! ¡Eso quedo en el paso! ¡El pasado quedo atrás y ya jamás volverá! ¡Quédate atrás si quieres! ¡Yo avanzare, tomare el presente con mis manos y lograre todo lo que me proponga! ¡Quédate solo con tus malditos y cursis recuerdos infantiles! ¡HERMANO DEL TRAIDOR!-

El solo me miro en silencio y murmuro -… ¿Terminaste?- dije lo último sacando gran parte de mi desesperación acumulada. Me había desquitado con él y él lo había previsto. Me sentía enfurecido, transparente, manipulado. Lo tome del cuello y lo arroje abruptamente contra un pilar.

-¡No bromees conmigo, gatito!-

Pero su mirada no cambio. No sentía miedo ante la idea de que con apretar un poco el puño podía triturar su cuello y matarlo; aunque tuviéramos los mismos potenciales en poder era obvio que quien tenía el control de la situación no era él. Más aun así, no imploro a que me detuviera… en cambio… -¿Qué demonios te ha ocurrido, Milo? ¿Tan grande es la herida que ha hecho tu dolor que ahora tu boca solo escupe veneno? Puedo escuchar como tu corazón no para de lamentarse-

Apreté con más fuerza, dejando marcado el cuerpo de Aioria sobre el pilar -¡¿Te crees superior a mí?! ¡¿Crees que puedes simplemente llegar y verme con esos ojos llenos de lastima?! ¡¿Tú, el hombre que todo el Santuario desea ver muerto?!-

El bufo con una sonrisa -Que gracioso, que seas tú quien me diga eso… ¿Crees acaso, que solo por algo como eso bajare la vista y abandonare mis convicciones? ¿Crees que perderé el rumbo y caminare por el sendero del mal?... puede que tengas razón, mi hermano cometió una gran falta; por años odie a todos en este Santuario pues los consideraba asesinos de mi hermano… ¡Mas sin embargo, eso no significa que no sepa lo que es correcto! ¡Desde niño aprendí a distinguir del bien sobre el mal, y elijo lo que es correcto! ¡Mi corazón me guía hacia la luz, hacia el corazón de Athena! ¡Yo velare por ella, seré su caballero y jamás dejare de protegerla!-

Me quede sin aliento. Libere su cuello y retrocedí un poco sin dejar de mirarlo, perplejo-¿Por qué?-

Él se dejó caer en el suelo mientras se tocaba el cuello con las manos, segundos después levanto la vista y prosiguió a contestarme -Ningún ser humano en este planeta, sin excepción…es perfecto. Todos cometemos equivocaciones, actos impuros e inapropiados; pero aun así…por muy pequeña o grave que sea la falta… creo que todos tenemos el derecho del arrepentimiento, ¡Del perdón! Yo he perdonado a mi querido hermano- Se puso de pie y con firmeza camino hacia mí -Milo… ¿Tienes problemas? ¿Hiciste algo mal? ¡Levanta la cabeza y enfrenta tus cargos! ¡Eso es a lo que se le llama ser un hombre!- Realmente no sé qué sucedió, hasta el día de hoy me lo pregunto. Quizás fue, por la sensación de alivio… el saber, darme cuenta… de que mis problemas no eran tan grandes como yo pensaba, que había personas como el que enfrentaban cargas más pesadas sobre ellos a comparación de las mías. El me empujo y yo solo lo observe, estático -¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto con voz temblorosa, limpiando la comisura de sus labios con el pulgar.

Baje la vista e igual que él me limpie con cuidado los labios con el pulgar, cuando lo mire encontré sangre en el -Yo… no sé. Mi cuerpo solo se movió- Levante la vista y no sé porque, mi enojo se había difuminado y ahora solo me invadía una gran tristeza.

Una lagrima cayo por su mejilla pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo por sonreír -Puf, ¿Ahora eres tú el que me ve con lastima?-

-Aioria…- murmure con suavidad, nuestros ojos se vieron sin decir nada, intentado descifrar lo que trataba de expresar el otro pero que las palabras no lograban explicar con claridad. Fue entonces que él se acercó a mi rostro y me beso. Lo abrace por la cintura mientras el león comenzaba a probarme tocando mi pecho y la entrepierna, intente fundirme en el… pero no pude…voltee el rostro hacia otra dirección y le di la espalda. No era mi primera vez con un hombre, también lo había hecho con varias mujeres fuera del santuario intentando llenar el vacío que sentía dentro de mi… pero algo era diferente esa ocasión, era como una señal de aviso en mi subconsciente para evitar una gran equivocación. Me pregunto qué habría pasado si hubiese tomado otra decisión.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¡Es solo que…! Yo no… ¡¿No te doy asco?!-

Aun dándole la espalda escuche su risa, pude sentir como comenzó a acariciar mi cabello y mis brazos –Entre los griegos, no es raro el ser bisexual. Solo cierra los ojos e… imagina que soy él-

Sus palabras me sobresaltaron y me di la vuelta para reafirmar lo que había escuchado-¿Qué dices?-

-Solo… piensa por un momento, que soy tu amado acuario-

-¿Desde cuándo tú lo…?-

El sonrió un tanto burlón -Lo lamento, pero la cara de perro mansito que pones cada vez que lo vez te delata a la perfección- Intento besarme de nuevo pero lo aparte mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No… ¡No! No es correcto, Aioria-

Se acercó otra vez, tomándome por el rostro -Milo…Dime la verdad ¿Tienes esperanzas?-

Baje la mirada, sintiéndome miserable -…No, y nunca las he tenido-

-¿No estás cansado? ¿Tu corazón no se cansa de esperar en vano?- Sabía perfectamente lo que Aioria hacía. Seguía apoyándome como amigo pero no dejaba de lado sus ansias por acostarse conmigo; de cualquier manera… la decisión la tome yo -…Solo tienes que cerrar los ojos-

* * *

El corazón se aceleró y la ropa cayo sola. Lo único que se escuchaba en los aposentos de escorpio eran nuestros suspiros, levante mis brazos y lo abrace dándole pequeños mordiscos en el cuello y en los hombros, el arañaba mi espalda. Lo recosté abruptamente y continúe penetrándolo con ferocidad hasta hacerlo gritar. Escuche un sigiloso sonido detrás de mí, el sonido de la puerta cerrándose con lentitud; deduje que era acto producto del viento por lo que decidí ignorar; grave error…pero quizás fue lo mejor. Seguí llenando a leo de placer, no podía dejar de mirar fijamente a su rostro. Me preguntaba todo el tiempo que tipo de expresión pondrías si te hiciese algo similar, la sensación que tendría al tenerte desnudo entre mis brazos y ser uno. Amaba tu ser, tu alma… pero me había dado cuanta que para mí egoísmo eso no era suficiente. Mi corazón lo único que hacía era gritar por ti.

Perdóname mi amor, todo lo que podía hacer era pensar en ti. Todas las veces que había cometido actos similares, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ti. Abrazaba el cuerpo de otros y me llenaba de su calor, porque quería olvidarte, porque quería desechar aquel sentimiento que se alojaba en mi corazón y que no estaba dispuesto a irse… pero nadie lograba saciar mi hambre de ti; creía que nunca me aceptarías…que nunca sería lo suficiente para ti, creía que me repudiarías y nunca volverías a sonreírme, algo raro en ti hacia los demás. Eso creía, pero estaba equivocado…


	4. Te veo

Estaba despierto, pero me rehusaba a abrir mis ojos. Era un hombre que se comportaba como un niño, rehusado a madurar. Abrace la almohada y abrí los ojos con lentitud, aspire el aroma matutino y gire la cabeza a mi derecha... pero no encontré a nadie. Eso complicaba menos las cosas. Me levante con pesadez y comencé a buscar mi ropa interior en el suelo, cuando la encontré al recogerla cayó de ella un pedazo de papel... tenia algo escrito.

No estuvo tan mal, gracias por la primera y ultima vez. Aioria.

Sonreí una media luna con gracia, solo podía pensar "Que idiota". Arroje el papel a la basura y mire de reojo hacia atrás, tenia grandes rasguños en mi espalda; quizá me había acostado con un gato y no un ser humano para terminar así. Vende de manera descuidada las heridas y termine de vestirme colocándome la armadura, salí de mi habitación con la intención de meditar un poco en lo mas profundo de mi templo, pero fue entonces que la temperatura descendió y copos de nieve adornaron mi templo.

-Camus...- musite sin ninguna duda girándome para verte. Y como era de esperar, te encontré...estabas sonriendo.

-No traes puesta tu armadura- pronuncie viéndote con tu ropa de civil.

-Mu insistió con que no estaría mal renovarla si partiría a Siberia pronto-

-¿Partirás ya?- susurre sin esconder mi tristeza, tu evadiste la pregunta.

-Ha pasado tiempo, a pesar de que no he estado muy lejos-

Sonreí con nostalgia, te irías otra vez y no podía detenerte... -Has estado ocupado, lo comprendo- Con curiosidad te acercaste a mi y tocaste mi cuello -¿Que ocurre?- Tu rostro reflejo tristeza, fue cuando recordé el chupetón que había aparecido esa mañana y lo cubrí con mi mano mientras retrocedía avergonzado; tu inclinaste la mirada.

-Lo siento-

-No, quien debe disculparse aquí debo ser yo... sobre la ultima vez, lo siento mucho de verdad. Te obligue y...no fue correcto-

Volviste a acercarte a mi, tocando mi pecho, mi corazón -Eso esta en el pasado ahora, Milo. Posees un corazón infantil, soberbio y torpe, pero noble y cálido, capaz de desfundar peligroso veneno con tal de proteger lo que ama y venera- levantaste tu rostro, subiste tus manos hacia el mio tocando el pecho y el cuello en tu camino...depositaste un gentil beso sobre mis labios, luego me miraste fijamente a los ojos -Estoy aquí, soy real. Veo tu alma. Tu verdadera esencia. Veo quien REALMENTE eres y te acepto tal cual-

Ese día, pensé que me había vuelto loco o quizás me había drogado y no lo recordaba... quizás fue el día mas feliz de toda mi vida. Te veías tan dulce, tan bello frente a mi confesándome tu sentir sin dejar de verme fijamente con tus bellos y serenos ojos lavanda. Lo que siempre había ansiado vivir en todo mi existir finalmente estaba sucediendo, frente a mi... y creía saber porque. Mi corazón se aceleraba lleno de dicha, felicidad innata. El momento de ser egoísta había llegado.

Levante mi mano hasta alcanzar tu rostro y la pose sobre tu mejilla con cuidado -Te veo...-

Colocaste tu mano sobre la mía mientras tus ojos me reflejaban -Te veo...- No fue necesario decir "Te amo", porque para nosotros esa palabra tan gastada por la humanidad para mentir y engañar había alcanzado un limite, nuestro lazo no conocía limites.

Con cuidado, coloque mi frente contra la tuya sin soltar la tersa piel de tu rostro -Camus...¿Con que intenciones has venido?- Pregunte de manera dulce sin intenciones de obligarte pero no respondiste, sin embargo tu silencio me dio infinidad de respuestas. Si actuabas así, si decías finalmente todos tus sentimientos... fue porque fuiste tu quien cerro con cuidado la puerta de mi habitación la noche anterior cuando estuve con Aioria. Conocías mis sentimientos así como los tuyos, el día en que perdí el control de mi mismo lo reafirmaste... pero tenias miedo, y cuando presenciaste esa escena...no quisiste que te dejara atrás, temiste de mi olvido y mi rechazo.

Baje la altura de mi rostro e intente besarte pero desviaste la mirada lejos de mi. Vi tu rostro, estabas llorando -Fue un error...-

-Camus-

Sacudiste los brazos para que te soltara, no quise lastimarte así que cumplí tu voluntad pero inmediatamente comenzaste a alejarte de de mi. Fue tan repentino. Sentí, que si no te detenía, esta vez de verdad te perdería. Logre alcanzarte con facilidad y te di vuelta tomándote del brazo, no parabas de llorar -¡No puedo, no es correcto...no soy ninguna prostituée de paso!- las lágrimas corrían por tu rostro, podía ver tu dolor y lo entendía. ¿Cómo estar conmigo? ¿Cómo, cuando la noche anterior estuve con alguien más? ¿Cómo entregarle tu corazón a alguien así? Alguien que ni siquiera tiene respeto por si mismo. Alguien que siempre tuvo miedo de hablar sobre lo que atormentaba su corazón y lo reprimió en el cuerpo de otros ¿Cómo amar a un pecador? ¿Cómo confiar siquiera en él?

Te abrace con fuerza y empuje tu cuerpo hacia el pilar mas cercano, intentaste alejarme pero no te lo permití; te tenia acorralado. Busque tus labios y cuando los atrape, los bese...no, eso es poco. Los mordí, los devore, los poseí... tu voto de castidad ya no era nada con ese beso. Nunca te olvidarías ya de mi. Solté tu boca e inhalaste aire desesperadamente. Tu rostro aun reflejaba tristeza; tome tu rostro y solté una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿A que te refieres con ser una prostituta de paso? Tu eres mucho mas que eso, tu lo eres todo... todo lo que yo necesito- me acerque un poco mas, quería que me vieras fijamente -Ve mas adentro, en lo mas profundo de mi interior. Mis sentimientos por ti son sinceros, dime que te has dado cuenta, por favor- tome tu mano y la coloque en mi pecho -Este corazón, solo siente devoción por ti. Este hombre, que debería amar únicamente a Athena, solo vive por ti-

-Milo...-

-Mi corazón se muere, Camus. Me abandonas constantemente, y mas sin embargo... nunca he dejado de pensar en ti-

Lo vi en tus ojos, dudaste pero terminaste ignorando tus temores. Te lanzaste a mis brazos y me abrazaste mientras besabas mi rostro y revolvías mi melena. Nos besábamos, enredábamos nuestros dedos entre nuestros cabellos y denigrábamos mi templo hasta llegar a mis aposentos. Fue entonces cuando juntos nos recostamos sobre la cama, tu expresión cambio por completo. Un rostro dispuesto a entregarse, a llenarse de amor y dejarse llevar por el placer ahora reflejaba culpa y desprecio.

-¿Con cuantas personas has estado aquí?- murmuraste esquivando tu mirada de la mía. No pude contestarte... -Eso creí-

Baje mi altura y bese tu nuca mientras susurraba en tu oído -Hace un momento dijiste que veías mi esencia-

-No mentí, pero no quiero hacerlo aquí; me siento asqueado, incluso el suelo me parece mejor lugar en este momento- Sonreí siniestramente ante tu comentario y te abrace, entonces te obligue a girar conmigo hasta llegar al final de la cama donde caímos uno sobre el otro -¡Idiota!- pronunciaste aliviado al haber caído sobre mi puesto que traía conmigo mi armadura. Alcance tu rostro y lo contemple. Te recostaste sobre mi y besaste mis labios con ternura.

Aun no podía creérmelo. De ser un sueño, preferiría estar en coma y nunca despertar -Camus...-

-Te veo...-Murmuraste besando mi cuello mientras despojabas la armadura de mi cuerpo.

Mi corazón amenazaba con perforar mi pecho, estaba emocionado -Te veo...-

Nunca antes había sido tan feliz por el simple hecho de estar vivo. Te amaba y por alguna razón tu me amabas a mi, todo era perfecto. Importaba un carajo las consecuencias, los errores del pasado... todo.

-Milo... estas heridas- tocaste mi pecho preocupado; me habías quitado los vendajes, tenían un poco de sangre. Esquive la mirada, lo había olvidado; después de todo no dolía tanto.

-Lo siento...-

Te me quitaste de encima preocupado ante la idea de haberme echo daño accidentalmente, vi tu rostro; estabas triste. Apenas había un progreso y ya lo había arruinado. -Coloca con cuidado tu cuerpo boca abajo...-

-Camus...yo-

-Hazlo...- musitaste con calma-...por favor, quiero que lo hagas- tus ojos me miraban, me sentía culpable así que obedecí sin dar pelea, retiraste mi largo cabello y colocaste tus pálidas pero tersas manos sobre mi herida espalda. Estaban frías.

-Camus...-

-No digas nada- La temperatura de la punta de tus dedos descendió aun mas y alivio el dolor. Se sentía muy bien, era como estar recostado sobre la nieve. Fue como un Déjà vu muy lejano que había llegado inclusive a olvidar, cuando eramos niños tu siempre aliviabas mis fiebres y cuidabas de mi ; me sentía muy cómodo y el sueño inundo mi cuerpo, al parecer lo notaste pues retiraste tus manos de mi. Abrí mis ojos con cuidado y encontré tu pantalón frente a mi rostro. Levante la vista, te encontrabas recostado en la cama que profesaste odiar completamente desnudo -Sube...- Susurraste con la misma calma de siempre. Mis ojos no pudieron evitarlo y te contemplaron, poseías brazos fuertes y bien trabajados, así como un imponente abdomen con un pecho inflado, tus piernas musculosas y largas, y el falo largo y grueso. Me puse de pie sin decir nada conteniendo mis ansias de saltar encima tuyo, habías tirado al suelo las sabanas que cubrían el colchón como si se tratasen de porquería; no puedo ocultar que fue un acto bastante adorable de tu parte.

-¿Estas molesto?- pregunte sintiéndome estúpido. Tu sonreíste. Te veías hermoso, tu cabello caía con cuidado como tal cascada que desemboca en el océano, adornando tu pecho desnudo y los brazos fuertes que reposan.

-Quítate la ropa- musitaste, y no dude en obedecer. Me quite los pantalones y los interiores de una sola vez, arrojando la ropa a un rincón sin ver su final para recostarme en la cama junto a ti. Tu fría mirada estaba sobre mi leyendo mis pasos segundo a segundo y eso me excitaba. El falo estaba erecto. Te mire como pidiendo permiso, no dijiste nada... estire mi mano derecha y comencé a masturbarte, apretaste los dientes y frunciste la mirada, sonreí acelerando el movimiento y comenzaste a suspirar mientras enterrabas tus uñas en mi brazo. Me acerque a tu boca y te bese fugazmente mientras acariciaba tu cuerpo con la otra mano. Me recosté sobre ti sin detener mi mano que acariciaba tu virgen intimidad y bese con cuidado tus tetillas, luego las saboree y les di ligeros mordiscos poniéndolos erectos. Jale de tu largo cabello y eche tu cabeza hacia atrás, lamí tu pálido cuello y deposite suaves besos en muestra de mi amor por ti. Pude sentir como tus manos inexpertas comenzaron a tocarme, exploraban mi espalda, mis brazos, mi pecho. No pude evitar sonreír. Tome tu mano y la coloque sobre mi hombría.

-Si quieres tocarme, hazlo bien-

Me pegaste en el pecho y esquivaste la mirada avergonzado -Estúpido-

Solté una pequeña burla y te bese en la mejilla sin dejar de guiar tu mano al compás de la mía -No, hazlo... quiero que me sientas- Frote el falo de ambos, podíamos sentir el calor del otro asiéndose uno. Te bese en el cuello, te encogiste por las cosquillas. Me coloque sobre ti y aumente el ritmo, fue entonces que comenzaste a suspirar y a gemir con mas fuerza, me pediste que me detuviera con una leve desesperación pero no obedecí. Entonces el elixir estallo, te contemple y el corazón comenzó a dar vueltas. Muchas veces te había imaginado entre mis brazos, pero nunca imagine una pequeña posibilidad de vivir algo así contigo.

Cerraste tus ojos con cansancio intentando recuperarte, buscaste mi mano y cuando la tomaste entrelace nuestros dedos. Baje mi altura y bese aquellos parpados que cuidaban tus gemas color lavanda, los ojos que me habían enamorado.

-No te duermas; aun no hemos terminado...-

Me miraste con ironía con una sonrisa de medio lado en tu rostro, en un rápido movimiento tiraste de mi cabello para atrapar mis labios. Me deje llevar cerrando los ojos, acaricie tu espalda y revolví tu cabello, apreté tus muslos y las nalgas, mordí tu hombro, aspire tu aroma. Estaba hambriento de ti, no conocía la manera de saciarme. Volví a bajar hasta tu intimidad y abrí los labios. Tus uñas se enterraron en mis hombros ante el asombro. Hubo reacción inmediata y los espasmos invadieron tu cuerpo, comenzaste a retorcerte y a gemir como nunca antes imagine en mis sueños mas locos, perdiéndote en el placer y la locura. De manera inconsciente tu pelvis se levantaba exigiendo mas, por lo que acelere a mis labios dándote una nueva oleada de sensaciones. Tus dedos se perdieron dentro de mi cabellera una vez mas, apretaste con fuerza la superficie del colchón desnudo y echaste el cuello hacia atrás. Con cuidado me levante quedando de rodillas ante ti, pase el pulgar sobre la comisura de mis labios y lamí el semen que provenía de tu interior. Mientras te recuperabas abrí tus piernas y con cuidado introduje un dedo dentro de ti. Tu espalda se arqueo y me miraste lleno de sorpresa y curiosidad; sonreí ante tu clara disputa interna entre si reclamarme o dejarlo pasar.

-¿Tienes una pequeña idea de lo que pretendo hacer?-

-Soy virgen no estúpido-

-No te asustes, confía en mi. Necesito prepararte... dolerá un poco, pero no sera tan malo; terminara gustándote-

Cerraste los ojos intentando relajarte -Confió en ti, siempre he confiado en ti-

Espere pacientemente a que te acostumbraras y comencé a moverlo, luego fueron dos dedos, luego terminaron siendo tres. Frote mi miembro y te bese con suavidad lamiendo la comisura de tus labios, baje un poco mas y mordí el lóbulo; suspiraste y acariciaste mi pecho. Deposite un ligero beso y susurre en tu oído con cariño.

-Si quieres que me detenga, solo dímelo y lo haré-

-¿De verdad te detendrás?- preguntaste con sarcasmo sin creerme ni la mitad de la oración. Solté una risa.

-Lo intentare-

-Estúpido-

Separe tus piernas y estas temblaron revelando tu nerviosismo. Empuje lentamente la pelvis y entro con cuidado. Tu espalda se arqueo y te apoyaste en mis brazos, espere hasta que tu me indicaras continuar, no me movería ni seria brusco contigo. Podía sentir el latir de tu corazón buscando la sincronía con el mio.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si... ah... yo solo...-

-Respira, despacio... no aprietes las piernas por favor... muy bien- Para mi sorpresa me hiciste caso.

-Milo...- pronunciaste mi nombre mientras me mirabas fijamente, no supe interpretar tu mirada por lo que solo considere una opción.

-¿Quieres parar?-

Suspiraste buscando relajación y comodidad -No... dame...un segundo... ah...- Te mire fijamente, la única razón por la que estabas intentando superar algo como eso era por mi, de no ser por mi... nada de eso tendría sentido. Me sentí especial, me sentí amado. Me sentí correspondido.

-Camus... gracias por amarme...-

Me miraste asombrado, luego sonreíste-...Ah...Hablemos de eso...en otro momento ¿De acuerdo?-

Sonreí -¿Listo?-

Cerraste los ojos -...Si- Y como acto seguido comencé a embestirte, primero lento y suave pero conforme las envestidas te acostumbraste y comenzaste a disfrutarlo, tu cuerpo exigió mas y no me permitió negárselo...la habitación se lleno de sonidos extraños para ti, los sonidos del sexo. Tu cuerpo gemía, sudaba y se regocijaba debajo del mio. Te había mostrado un mundo nuevo, había sido el primero. Te abrace con fuerza, retire mi hombría de tu interior y terminamos al mismo tiempo. Había sincronía, siempre la hubo. Te mire a los ojos, tus ojos lavanda se habían iluminado como estrellas amenazando extinguirse, estabas a punto de quedarte dormido.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si... solo, estoy cansado-

Levante la cabeza y la apoye con el brazo mientras te sonreía coquetamente -¿Que tal otra ronda?- en respuesta me golpeaste en el hombro ligeramente, yo solo reí -Solo bromeo, puedes dormir. Cuando despiertes, estaré aquí... junto a ti- Me miraste unos segundos en silencio y te acurrucaste a mi lado usando mi pecho como almohada. En respuesta coloque mi brazo alrededor de tu cintura mientras que con mi mano libre mimaba tu rostro de porcelana. Levantaste la mirada y tocaste mis labios.

-Te veo...- musitaste para mis oídos. Sonreí enamorándome mas de ti a cada instante. Te tenia entre mis brazos, junto a mi...eras mio y yo era tuyo. Ojala hubiese sido así siempre.

-Te veo...-


End file.
